


natural

by zhuzhubi



Series: mythical [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Case Fic, Coming Out, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: She’s a satyr, and this creates a few issues for him. Of course, he has no problem with her being a woman - as far as he’s concerned she’s transgender, end of story. It’s no big deal.No, that’s not what the issues are. The issues are as follows:1. Since she’s also a nature spirit she’ll be able to sense his magic, just like he can hers, and that will make it very difficult to keep passing as human, even assuming she’s willing to keep his secret because she might let something slip on accident2. It’ll make it much harder to keep telling himself he’s happy being unable to share his mythical-ness with his friends...or, reader is a satyr - a (biologically) male nature spirit - but she’s a woman. She connects with reid once she realizes he’s secretly a nymph (and helps him come out - in both ways)
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader
Series: mythical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853680
Kudos: 12





	natural

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr, @zhuzhubii

Reid’s known the BAU’s getting a new team member for the part two weeks, is looking forward to meeting them actually. But when he exits the elevator on floor 6 to see her talking with Hotch in the bullpen, his stomach drops (or maybe his heart skips a beat - he’s not sure if this feeling is dread or excitement).

He sees her face and feels the hum of nature magic swirling around her and immediately assumes she’s a nymph - likely of the forest or grotto because of the horns. But then he notices her hooves poking out of her loose slacks - the kind specially designed for those with caprine features, including more wiggle room than humanoid pants and an opening for the tail. 

She’s a satyr, and this creates a few issues for him. Of course, he has no problem with her being a woman - as far as he’s concerned she’s transgender, end of story. It’s no big deal. 

No, that’s not what the issues are. The _issues_ are as follows: 

_1\. Since she’s also a nature spirit she’ll be able to sense his magic, just like he can hers, and that will make it very difficult to keep passing as human, even assuming she’s willing to keep his secret because she might let something slip on accident_

_~~2\. And it’ll make it much harder to keep telling himself he’s happy being unable to share his mythical-ness with his friends~~ _

But she doesn’t appear shocked to see him like he would have expected her to be - keeping oneself fully glamoured is becoming increasingly rare with every year. (In fact, she doesn’t seem to be able to sense his magic at all - he files the observation away for later consideration). 

Hotch says, “this is our new teammate, we’ll wait for everyone else to make introductions,” but Spencer’s so focused on _her_ he hardly notices. 

She starts eyeing him suspiciously, and he realizes he’s been staring. She huffs and questions, “is there a problem?” and he immediately starts shaking his head and backtracking, realizing she thinks he has a problem with her being trans, “No! No, not at all, I was just - “

He’s rescued from having to come up with an excuse that doesn’t involve _outing himself_ by Emily and Garcia’s arrival.

“Oh! You must be our new teammate - I’m Penelope Garcia, resident tech genius,” exclaims Garcia with a cheerful smile and a little excited wave.

The tension in her face melts away, “Nice to meet you, Miss Garcia! I’m SSA (y/n), but my friends call me (y/n/n).”

“Just Garcia is fine, sugarplum. Ooh, I can already tell we’re gonna get along great!” Garcia replies, the feathery accessory in her hair bouncing around in her excitement.

Just then, the remaining members of the team start trickling into the bullpen, joining the amorphous blob forming around Hotch and the new agent. Once everyone is present, Hotch officially introduces her, “This is SSA (y/n), she’s transferred to our team from the New York field office. I expect you’ll make her feel welcome.”

She starts shaking the hands extending in her direction and accepting introductions, but gives Reid another unsure look when he doesn’t offer his own, instead giving an awkward wave. He’s flustered again, hoping she doesn’t think he’s being transphobic, “Um, I just have a germ thing, I promise it’s nothing against you personally!”

She’s unconvinced, and the rest of the team starts to pick up on the tension, trading confused and concerned glances. Before anyone can say anything, Hotch’s phone rings and he steps to the side to take it, returning after a brief conversation with a look on his face that everyone, sans (y/n), recognizes.

Rossi is the first to speak, asking, “we have a case?”

Hotch gives a short nod and replies, “conference room,” turning and heading up the stairs without looking back, expecting the team to follow. 

…

Your first impression of the BAU is high. You’d been in communication with the Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, for the past weeks as the transfer was being authorized. Being a profiler is your dream job - it’s what you’ve been aiming for since applying for the Academy - and since learning you were a top candidate for an open position on one of the teams, you’ve been both extremely excited and extremely nervous. 

Of course, you want the position, and are thrilled to have been selected for it. But your job at the New York field office is the first you’d had where your gender identity was a non-issue. There were certainly questions at the beginning, but pretty much everyone was accepting. And you can’t fault people _too_ much for having questions about something they’ve never encountered before (especially since no one was rude about it).

As soon as you meet SSA Hotchner - _just Hotch_ , he tells you - your worries start to subside. First off, there’s no indication he thinks anything about your situation is weird or unnatural - no clandestine glances at your hooves (or crotch, some people really have no tact!). No _wait, I’m confused. You can’t be a woman, all satyrs are male._

Secondly, he’s a werewolf. So called ‘high order’ demons, like werewolves, have only been considered persons, with the according rights, since the height of the _Demons Are People Too_ movement back in the 70s - any group of agents that can not only accept a demon as a teammate, but as their _leader_ is bound to be at least open minded, if not outright accepting from the get-go.

There’s a little hiccup when you meet Dr. Reid - he stares a little and won’t shake your hand (though, to be fair, the rest of the team _did_ act as though not shaking hands is typical for him. It’s very possible he really _does_ have a ‘germ thing’). 

You’re defensive right off the bat because you’re accustomed to lingering glances and standoffish behavior being due to transphobia, but now that you think about it you think there’s probably something else going on. His stare was more _considering_ than accusatory, and you have yet to figure out what that means.

Dr. Reid non-withstanding, the team - _your team!_ \- has a case. Profiling him can wait. Profiling the unsub, on the other hand, definitely cannot.

…

Later, on the plane, Spencer uses the downtime to take a closer look at (y/n)’s magic. He was too preoccupied earlier to notice, but it’s particularly weak - there are a multitude of conditions that can cause weak magical affinity in a spirit, including certain medications, medical conditions, or simply the genetic lottery 

(Spencer himself has a particularly strong magical affinity, likely because his father’s a mage. _Although_ , he laments, _having a strong magical affinity was apparently not enough for William - he was always bitter I’m aligned with nature - like mom - not runes, like him_ ).

Whatever the reason, it explains why she didn’t pick up on his magical aura earlier - his glamour makes it harder to detect, and a satyr with weaker magic would have to consciously try to detect other nature spirits through a glamour. As long as he keeps his magic subdued, remaining stealth should be no problem - although cases will be much more tiring because he won’t be able to fully de-glamour when he’s alone in his hotel room. 

_When I was with Tobias, I held a full glamour for over_ two days _with a concussion and heavy levels of opiates in my system_ , he tells himself, _this will be nothing compared to that. I’ll be able to release most of my glamour at night, it’ll be fine. I can do it._


End file.
